Mentiras
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Luego de la guerra, luego de aquel infernal combate, Draco Malfoy fue sentenciado a Askaban. Harry Potter, quien lo amo en silencio, se entero poco después de que su amor era correspondido, pero nada podía hacer por Draco.-Saga de HP por J. K. Rowling-


**-¡Deja de hablar como si me conocieras! Deja de creer que realmente sabes algo de mí, porque no es así… porque nunca ha sido así-** Comenzó gritando, mientras sus palabras retumbaban en aquella habitación casi bacía, poco a poco su voz se fue entrecortando y bajando su tono, las lagrimas amenazaban salir.

No se sabía si realmente eran de dolor o rabia, quizás de ambas, pero quien sabe realmente. Quien era reciprocó de aquellas reclamas solo lo observo, confundido, intentado de tocarlo, pero este se negó y siguió.

**-Crees que sabes todo, dices las cosas como si tu ya lo hubieses vivido o como si siempre lo hubieses sabido, pero no es así… no sabes que se siente, quizás sabes lo externo pero no lo interno... no entiendes mi dolor, no entiendes mi agonía, por ello…-** no termino de hablar, las lagrimas caían con abundancia de su rostro, su voz se fue suavizando, y su mirada era un mar de emociones, tristeza, ternura, dolor y amor, odio quizás, todo dependía de quien lo mirase.

_**-Sabes que no quiero sonar así, pero… sabes que lamentablemente tengo razón, lo sabes bien- **_pronuncio al fin el otro, y esta vez pudo tocarlo, coloco su mano en su hombro y lo acaricio suavemente.

Quien lloraba parecía estarse reconfortando ante tal caricia, pero sabía que no debía de darse por vencido, si no decía ahora que sentía pronto todo se iría quien sabe a dónde, se separo dando un paso hacia atrás.

**-No me importa como querías sonar, por mi podrías haber sonado lo mas meloso del mundo que el sentimiento seria igual. Me engañas, me haces creer en lo que dices, me prometes cosas que no sucederán… ya no puedo confiar en ti- **el dolor que se expresaba en cada palabra era una sutil estaca que se clava lentamente en su pecho, el otro soltó un par de lagrimas, y no dijo nada mas, solo lo escucho en silencio, pues no tenía nada que decir que no lo arruinase. 

**–Me prometes amor, me dices que me sanaras, me dices que lo que me sucede es algo que pasara, me prometes protegerme, pero mira… ¡mírame a los ojos! ¿¡Vez en mí algo de todo lo que me has prometido!- **llevo una mano a su pecho, a su corazón y grito con ganas, mientras su otra mano se movía a un lado. Él se encontraba con todo su torso al descubierto, tenía heridas, marcas, moretones, cortes y quemaduras, su blanca piel antes de muñeco ahora era un simple trapo.

_**-Yo…-**_ intento de defenderse el otro, pero no lo logro, sabía que esas palabras tenían razón, pero a él le dolía verlo. Se tapo su boca sin poder decir nada, soltando lagrimas de amargura, y quizás compasión.

**-¿Dime qué hago yo ahora?, ¿pretendo que nada paso?, ¿me engaño a mí mismo y a todos?, ¡dime!-** una sonrisa se dibujo en sus delgados labios, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la otro, como si realmente buscase una respuesta a tales preguntas.

_**-No pretendo nada, no sé qué hacer, no lo sé, realmente no lo sé-**_ comenzó el otro, confundido, ahora lleno de dolor y con lagrimas deslizándose sin consuelo alguno por su rostro. Cayó al suelo sin fuerzas y lloro en silencio, mientras que su "agresor" se aproximo a una pared y se recargo en ella llorando aun.

Tontamente el único sonido que se escucho luego fue los gimoteos de los llantos de ambos, no mas gritos, no mas reclamos, no mas mentiras, no más dolor, solo lagrimas, esas lagrimas que lentamente limpian el alma y hace ver a uno lo que realmente los rodea.

¿Por qué tales gritos? ¿Por qué tales reclamos?, es simple la respuesta. Luego de la guerra, luego de aquel infernal combate, Draco Malfoy fue sentenciado a Askaban. Harry Potter, quien lo amo en silencio, se entero poco después de que su amor era correspondido, pero nada podía hacer por Draco.

_Sus reclamos son de promesas hechas, diciéndole que nada le pasara, que pronto saldrá de allí y juntos vivirán, sus reclamos son de mentiras, mentiras para ambos, mentiras que los destruían. Porque siempre fue más fácil vivir en una mentira, vivir en un engaño que ver la realidad fue los rodea, porque no siempre es lo que uno desea._


End file.
